


Promise

by InaliaFox



Series: Always and Forever (CyGate Week) [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: CyGateWeek, Cyclonus - Freeform, Cygate - Freeform, Date Night, Drabble, Drinks, M/M, Promise, Tailgate - Freeform, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Cyclonus had never broken a promise to him before, so why would this cycle be any different?
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Series: Always and Forever (CyGate Week) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: CyGate Week





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of CyGate week 2021: Promises!

Swerves bar was bustling with activity. It seemed like every mech was in there! Well, _almost_ every mech. The one that mattered most to Tailgate was still nowhere to be seen.

Tailgate knew he was likely still off on the mission with Rodimus and the others but he _promised_ he’d be back by now. So why wasn’t he? 

Worry lanced through the minibot as he couldn't help but think something had gone wrong. That Cyclonus was hurt or _worse_. He hadn’t heard from the mech either so what if it were true?! 

Tailgate’s helm snapped off of the bar as he jumped down from his seat. His pedes practically glided across the floor as he made his way towards the door. He didn't know how but he had to find out if Cyclonus was okay or not! His best bet might be to head towards the bridge, so that’s where he was going to go.

Just as he made his way through the door, Tailgate slammed face first into something. “Hey, watch where you’re going!” Tailgate backed up, just enough to tilt his helm upward to look at the mech who had gotten in his way.

“C-Cyclonus?” It was no more than a squeak from the minibots vocoder as ye flung his arms around the jet's legs, nuzzling his helm against the mechs metal. “I didn’t think you were coming. I-I thought something bad happened to you.” The thought that Cyclonus no longer wanted to go on their regular date night with him tore the little mech up. 

“I promised you I would be here, did I not? Things just took a bit.... _longer_ than expected. Besides that, I quite enjoy this time with you and I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Digits carefully took hold of Tailgates chin, angling his helm so he was now looking at Cyclonus’ face, their optics locking. His digits were always so _soft_. 

“You did but I...” 

“None of that now. Let’s go over to the bar and get something to drink.” 

Tailgates vents hitched as he nodded, his mood improving tenfold already. “Alright. Let’s go!” Servo reaching out, he eagerly took hold of Cyclonus’, leading the jet to the bar. Happiness flaring wildly in his field as they walked past all the other bots in the bar.

Cyclonus had never broken a promise to him before, so why would this cycle be any different?


End file.
